


Lost Works

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:45:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1193985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NOT A FANFIC </p><p>An apology</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Works

I have recently tried to post a couple of works and then left them without updates for months. The reason being is because I am reading through them, I have no idea where to take them or how to introduce further chapters. I tried to keep them online and see if inspiration takes me again, but nothing happens and the stories to go nowhere.

For this reason, I have deleted the works from my posts. I can only apologise for this immensely for those that where enjoying those that I had deleted. 

From now on, I will only post up stories once I have them completed on my PC or somewhere else and the. On this website. It may be a while yet and I will try and get my deleted stories up and running again, but I can't promise on them. They're May be something along those lines, but probably later on. 

Again, all I can do is apologise. 

Ironbelly89


End file.
